


Orange Rind

by inkstone



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstone/pseuds/inkstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami, Luffy and one much-abused mikan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orange Rind

It went without saying that Bellemere's three mikan trees were Nami's most valued possessions. Even more so than treasure. Well, most of the time anyway. Mikan couldn't buy clothes or supplies, after all. (Although as far as she was concerned, Bellemere's could and should.)

Because no matter where they sailed on the vast, open sea, those mikan trees brought along a piece of home. The fragrance of the orange blossoms, the taste of the ripened fruit. All of it reminded her of the village that waited for her return once she accomplished her dream.

Which was why it pained her so much to watch her captain abuse the fruit the way he did.

"What are you doing?" She grabbed for the mikan clutched in Luffy's fists. "That's not meat!"

"I know that." Luffy leaned away from her and stuffed it in his mouth, unpeeled though it was. "Don't be stupid. How can I confuse oranges for meat?" He chewed experimentally before grimacing and swallowing the mikan practically whole. He stuck his tongue out in distaste. "Doesn't taste too good though."

Nami bristled. "That's because you didn't peel it." She took the mikan held in his other hand and began stripping it of the rind. "Honestly, don't you know how to eat mikan?"

"Takes too much effort." He shrugged bare shoulders. It was an unusually hot day and they'd taken refuge in the shade offered by the trees. His red long-sleeved shirt lay crumpled by his hip, and she'd piled her hair in a messy knot on top of her head.

She rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take any effort at all." The mikan rotated easily in her hands, the strip of rind forming a slender unbroken coil in her lap. As the last of the peel fell away, she held up the fruit in triumph. "See?"

Luffy poked the pile of orange peel in her lap. "Too much effort." Each word was punctuated with a nudge of his finger.

Nami knew it was the heat. Heat always made him irritable. It was to be expected of a rubber man. She knew this.

It still rankled.

She pulled a segment off the mikan and popped it into her mouth. Sweet flavor burst on her tongue and she closed her eyes in bliss. Nothing better in the world.

"Hey! That's my orange you're eating!"

" _Your_ orange?" Nami cracked open one eye. "Don't I get a piece as thanks for my effort?"

Luffy grinned, all edges and teeth. "I don't share. I'm a pirate, not a hero." Then he lunged for the fruit.

She laughed as she twisted away, holding the mikan out of reach. A futile attempt, really, given Luffy's body. His arms stretched, wrapping around her elbows and yanking her back. Still laughing, she struggled but somewhere along the way she ended up on top of him pressed against his scarred chest with the poor mikan squashed between.

Luffy looked mournfully at the sad remains of the fruit buried between her breasts. "What a waste."

Nami huffed as she finally gained control over her laughing fit and sat up, straddling him. "It was a good mikan. Nice and sweet." She pointed up, to the trees shading them. "But we have more."

She pushed her bangs back and tried to find the closest mikan within reach when something distinctly wet and warm dragged itself across her skin. The breath rushed from her lungs. Breathless, she held herself still as it happened again, this time tracing a line down her ribcage.

Nami stared blankly at nothing. Oh, she could pretend she was looking at the tree trunk in her line of sight but that would have been a lie. "Luffy," she said carefully. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Luffy peered up at her from beneath the strawhat's brim. "I told you. It's a waste." He smiled widely, cheeks stretching and eyes scrunching shut. "You're right though. It tastes much better without the peel." He fished a piece of mikan from the valley between her breasts. Nami watched in disbelief as he chewed thoughtfully, nodding to himself as he sucked the juice from his thumb.

It took a few seconds to find her voice. She couldn't decide if the heat rushing to her cheeks was from anger or embarrassment. Maybe somewhere in between. As it was, she had to clear her throat several times before she could say a word. "I told you it tasted better that way."

Luffy nodded absently, then bent his head and licked across her collarbone. In spite of herself, she shivered and squeezed her thighs together. He grunted beneath her. "Hey," he said. "Are you trying to crush me?"

She gave him a look. As if she could ever hurt a rubber monster, punches notwithstanding. But she relaxed her legs, letting her knees rest on either side of his hips, and sucked in a breath. What the hell was she doing? What the hell were _they_ doing?

Luffy followed the sticky path of smashed mikan fruit down her breasts. She stifled a whimper when his teeth grazed her skin. Wet tongue and chapped lips moved across dips and curves that felt oversensitive and Nami couldn't help but suck in a shaky breath. Without skipping a beat, Luffy laid his hands on her knees and pushed her thighs apart when they'd begun to squeeze against his sides again.

When he turned his head to follow a particularly messy patch of ruined fruit, Nami felt her bikini top shift aside, exposing her breast to the warm air. Nervous laughter bubbled up and somehow she found the energy to shove him away. "That's enough."

He made a sad face at her. If it'd been any other man, she would have slapped him but since it was Luffy, she knew it was because she'd taken away the closest source of food.

She briefly wondered if she should find that insulting.

Luffy blinked. "Hey." He peered more closely at her flushed face. "Are you all right?"

"What?" Nami tugged her top more securely in place, taking care to ensure it covered everything. "Of course I am. Why would you ask that?" If her words came out rushed and slightly breathless, well, it wasn't like Luffy would notice.

But it turned out luck, usually so kind to her when money was involved, wasn't on her side today. Luffy patted her cheek. "Really? You're kinda hot. Ah!" His eyes lit up. "I get it. It's the heat. You should have said something." He pointed to his chest. "You want some? It tasted good and maybe it'll help."

Nami had begun to lean forward before she realized what she was doing and jerked back. It was official. The heat had begun to addle her brain. "I am not licking you."

She couldn't decide if the expression in his dark eyes was disappointment or something else entirely. But it vanished in an instant and he shrugged. He plucked a piece from his chest and ate it. "Your loss."

Why did she even try? She rose to her feet with a sigh. "And you say it takes too much effort to peel a mikan. It'd be much easier to get another--"

She stopped mid-sentence as she felt Luffy trace a sticky line down her belly. A finger dipped into the waistband on her jeans. When she glanced down at him, he grinned and held up the final ruined slice of a much-abused mikan. "You had some down here too!" He sucked on his finger.

Nami said nothing. She only covered his face with her hand and used it to balance herself as she stepped onto his shoulder.

"Hey!"

She ignored him and began to pick as many mikan as she could within reach.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII using the prompts: tongue, sweet, teeth, food, shared.


End file.
